the wish that reached the darkness
by stonykitten
Summary: when i was a child wishes and dreams were all the same. Now when after so many mistakes i finally understand the difference between the two all i want to say: I am sorry... Sasunaru/Narusasu


Sad… abandoned … alone… We all are the same: small, insignificant, soon to be lost in our own foolish ambitions and desires. So simple minded, that even when presented with our dreams on a silver platter we walk away from them. Vicious in our own failure, we push on, straying away from the main road deeper into the woods were the monsters lurk.

We fight our way through the growth as branches scratch our skin. We stumble bare footed on the rocky ground, constantly tripping and falling. The sun doesn't shine there. No light comes through the thick roof of leaves. Even if there were a sliver of light we wouldn't notice it. Because we are so far gone, we slowly are becoming the same as the monsters that lurk in the dark. Soon we will be just a part of the shadows, waiting to ambush an unsuspecting passerby.

And there are people like you. Noble, strong, true to themselves…people like you fallow us into the woods, not afraid for your own well being… You cut through the foliage, burning the shadows with a candle, hoping that one of them is the person you are looking for. A day, a thousand years and even longer, you will search for the straying sheep until they come home, won't you?

I don't want to be found. I really don't… I like it here were its dark, were the sun can't show my evil. I like it here where it's cold. So please I beg of you, don't look for me… It's cold in here, so cold and dark too… I don't want you to get lost in the darkness…

''Father, father! There is a man here''

''Huh… Sayu, go, run home and prepare a bed and some warm water!''

''Yes, father''

''Hold on there, boy''

Sometimes in our forest it rains. You can't see the rain, nor you can hear it, but you can feel it… The cold water running down your skin, penetrating the flesh and seeping into the black soul - It cleanses us just a bit. At those times we are the last bit human, only to return to our monstrous forms as soon as the blessed rain stops.

I love the rain… it brings water to the parched earth. The rain, it makes me feel alive… do you know how numb I feel otherwise? I can't even feel the cold anymore.

There is another reason why I like the rain… Because, when it rains, I know, you will be safe. The monsters don't roam when it rains…

''so much blood…''

''Sayu, don't get distracted! push harder on the wound. I'm not about to let any man die!''

''Ugh… but…''

''Sayu!''

''I'm sorry father… huh? He isn't breathing!"

''Damn''

They say I am a fighter… No, it's not the other monsters like me. The ones on the road say that. They say I am strong, I am a survivor… you believe that too don't you? You wouldn't be looking for me otherwise… or would you still seek me out if you knew there was nothing to be found?

I'm really a coward. Shh, that's a secret, don't tell anyone. I wasn't strong enough to fight my own evil, so I ran from it. Look at me now! I am nothing but the thing I ran away from. How pitiful… You know you can laugh, I won't mind. I like when you laugh.

I like everything about you. There is not a thing that I didn't try to suck up like a leech and you continued to give me all of it… I was really foolish and selfish. It is time when I gave you something in return.

I'll walk away from the darkness and straight into the light. Maybe, you can see me before the sun takes me away. It doesn't matter. Even if I cannot see your blue eyes one last time, with this I know you will be free

''oh lord, no, don't take another life''

I'm sorry

''father…''

I want you to know… I love you

''It is sad… that this grave will never be claimed''

''No, you are wrong, father… If there is somebody looking for him, they will find their resting place, even if they won't realize it themselves…''

This is heavily AU… in a way its canon if you want it to be that is… Okay, so the lot of you probably won't read past the first sentence but those who you did thank you ^^. I like toying with the idea of Sasuke death. And this was churned out… For those of you who don't get it: the non-speech is Sasuke pre-death musings and the speech is between people trying to save him. The person he is talking to? Naruto of course… Anyways there is an actual ORIGINAL story this is based of. If there is interest in it I might convert it into a Naruto fanfic. … in truth this is a remake of the final scene ^^"". I hope you enjoyed it…

~stony


End file.
